Boil Release
'Description' Boil Release (沸遁, Futton) is one of the two advanced nature kekkei genkai of Mei Terumī and is made up of techniques that combine fire and water-based chakra to create a powerful corrosive vapour capable of melting anything. The user is also able to control the range and level of the vapour's acidity. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under Boil Release. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Boil Release: Corrosive Grip - Gathering both fire and water chakra at his palm, Jūome can corrode anything he touches with a thick gel like substance that releases from his hands. The corrosive chakra he releases spreads from the touched area, making the technique devastating just by making contact with the skin. His hands cannot hold back the effects of the technique on himself and cannot use the technique for an extended period of time. CP upkeep Boil Release: Corrosive Globs - Forming the needed hand signs, the user will clap their hands and spit multiple small white globs from his mouth. When they hit a direct surface, they will begin to corrode and burn at it. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Boil Release: Skilled Mist - The user creates a cloud of mist which she releases from her mouth. This mist has extremely corrosive properties. The technique has an inherent disadvantage in its effects that are indiscriminate, limiting its usage to areas that do not contain allies. In the event that the mist escapes the containment area, the user can adjust the pH level of the mist to safer levels. Though the mist is corrosive to all around it, the user seems to be immune to it. (AoE damage jutsu) Boil Release: Boiling Mist Dragon - Similarly to the Water Dragon technique, the user expels the corrosive mist from their mouth, said mist being shaped into a dragon that, while not being solid, has the same effect as Skilled Mist on targets it approaches. (15 CP upkeep) Boil Release Armour - The user coats their body with corrosive acid that has a low pH level. This makes the armour extremely acidic and an effective barrier against attacks of equal or lesser strength CP upkeep, barrier mechanics Boil Release: Melting Shockwave - The user gathers the corrosive gas charactheristic of Boil Release in their body before rapidly expelling it in a 20ft range, the force from the gas pushing people back and burning them at the same time. ACID GEYSER- After performing the necessary hand signs, the uses placing his hand on the ground creating a pocket of pressurized acid. Then by releasing the user's hand he or she can direct where the geyser of acid goes. BOILING BUBBLE- the uses generates a ball of acid using their chakra in the palm of their hand. They then expand it to create a pocket of air inside forming a protective bubble around themselves made of acid. 10 cp upkeep barrier mechanics ''ACID BOG ERUPTION TRAP- this technique is a modified version of acid geyser. The user Chanels chakra into the ground to create a pocket of muky acid water. The cavern of acid is placed just under the ground surface so that even the slightest step setts it off.'' 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Boil Release: Melting Acid Explosion - The user launches a ball of acid with a high acidic content at the foe. In the case that the ball misses, if it comes into contact with any surface, the ball with blow up into a huge explosion with the acid burning anything that caught in the blast range. The resulting explosion is enough to sweep anyone of they're feet. Boil Release: Sinful Lotus - The user manipulates their chakra to create vapour to be released from the ground that they then cause them to create corrosive explosions at different ranges. The corrosiveness of the technique merely can cause some severe damage to the body of the target but not have full acid properties that could melt them instantly. Boil Release: Sudden Death '- The user releases a barely visible, harmless gas, and with nothing but twitches of the hand manipulates it to focus around a certain area, before elevating its acidity to surprise the enemy with the sudden sensation of being boiled alive. 'Known Users Michio Nobou (NPC) Elijah Tsur Category:Rank Upgrade